A pesar de Todo
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: Frases sobre la relacion secreta de Goenji y Shadow  YAOI


Titulo: A pesar de todo

Fandom: Inazuma Eleven

Personajes/Pareja: Goenji, Shadow

Colección: Tzompantli (a que no adivinan que significa!)

Clasificación: 13+ (pus yo ya leía hentai desde los diez años pero…)

Genero: Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Frases

Extensión: Drable ('ta cortito)

Advertencia: Solo digo que tienes que ser de mente muy abierta para leer Yaoi (o que te guste, lo que sea primero)

Motivo: Diría que por que se me pego mi regalada y bien ponderada gana pero… en realidad se lo debo/me lo pidió Aicon

Dedicatoria: Pus a Aicon

Comentarios Iníciales: Abuelita de Batman, soy tu nieto! Volví! Y mas recargado! (del estomago, es que comí mole poblano e hice coraje, nomas imagínense) Pero bueno, pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo, incursionando en este fandom de una serie que esta genial. La neta, es que es muy buen anime.

Por cierto, este fic lo hice en menos de cinco minutos, viendo el canal Tele-Risa (lo que te obliga a hacer el aburrimiento) y escuchando a Gack. (Oh, santas depresiones)

Nota: A MI NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI! (Y LEAN LOS COMENTARIOS FINALES, SI NO, DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR YAOI –aunque se vayan a la V… Villa con un nopal en cada rodilla-)

**A pesar de todo**

**[Goenji X Shadow]**

**Colección Tzompantli**

_Dedicado a ese espectro malicioso que dice ser mi hermana…_

_Muchas gracias por defenderme de mis padres…_

_Domingo 12 de diciembre 2010_

A pesar de que a Goenji solo lo había visto en los partidos del Futbol Frontera Internacional, Shadow ya lo amaba.

_Amor nacido de la admiración._

A pesar de que Goenji estuviera lejos, y en un paradero desconocido para todo el mundo, Shadow lo amaba.

_Amor nacido de la distancia_

A pesar de que Shadow mejoraba como jugador, en su técnica "Tornado Oscuro", Goenji no volvía, aunque Shadow lo amara.

_Amor nacido del Aprendizaje._

A pesar de que Goenji no regreso con la caravana relámpago, o daba muestras de vida a sus amigos, Shadow lo amaba.

_Amor nacido de la espera._

A pesar de el encuentro no era como ambos lo planeaban, y de que Goenji era de Inazuma Eleven (los "buenos") y que Shadow tenia el poder del Meteorito Alíen (y fuese considerado uno de los "villanos") Goenji lo amaba.

_Amor venido de la Guerra._

A pesar de los golpes que recibió Goenji por un balón pateado por Shadow, Goenji sabía que lo amaba.

_Amor venido del Enfrentamiento._

A pesar de que Goenji y Shadow estuvieran en el mismo bloque, y de que su lugar para el torneo FFI estuviera en juego, Goenji lo amaba.

_Amor venido de la Competencia._

A pesar de que Goenji tuviera mas habilidades en el futbol, y de que fuese uno de los seleccionados (aun por encima de Shadow), Goenji lo amaba.

_Amor venido de la Fuerza Superior._

A pesar de todo, de ser chicos, de estar en competencia continua, de ser compañeros y camaradas… a pesar de todo se amaban.

_Amor que…_

**ESTA SECCION CONTIENE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE MEXICANISMOS (y deja de'so, las ámpulas que van a levantar mis comentarios finales. ¡A tocar temas controvertidos!)**

**Notas finales:** Tan, tan… fin.

¿Qué? ¿Pues que acaso esperaban mas o que? ¿Qué tengo cara de ser un pervertido (*) que le gusta el yaoi –no se sientan ofendidas fan yaoistas-?

**Miren, pa evitar malentendidos voy a aclarar la situación.**

Antes, hace unos tres, cuatro años, cuando recién me iniciaba en el esta onda de ser otaku-frikki, pues empecé a descubrir muchas cosas… eh… como decirlo… "interesantes", entre ellas, el yaoi, el yuri y el hentai. Ni baste decir que **me empezó a gustar el yaoi.**

Al principio si me sorprendió bastante cuando de repente, **estaba viendo la serie de loveless** (y en realidad yo no sabia que era el yaoi e ignoraba por completo de que trataba dicha serie) que unas amigas me habían prestado y me di cuenta de que me gustaba que el anime tuviera a una pareja masculina como uno de los arcos argumentales principales (chales, ora si me leí bien profesional). Bueno, pues ya después de asimilar el impacto de tal sucesión de eventos, me empezó a llamar mucho la atención esta onda del fanfiction, y cuando descubrí (casi, casi sin querer queriendo) que había fics yaoi de mis series favoritas (tal es el caso de Saint Seiya –la protagonizada por cinco bobos que protegen a una chica copa "C" con vestido de eterna quinceañera-) una serie de ideas sobre tramas de fics yaoi empezaron a surgir de mi mentecita e inclusive, le di forma a algunos escribiéndolos (ni se esperen que les diga donde están –como si hubieran preguntado-). Después, paso un tiempo en donde mi gusto por el yaoi se estuvo manteniendo activo y vigente como el recibo de la luz, y no fue hasta hace medio año que empecé a analizar la situación con mas calma.

Me di cuenta de que yo era el fan del yaoi promedio, es decir, me gustaba el yaoi donde el "uke" fuera de facciones delicadas (casi como las de una chica), de cuerpo muy lindo (como el de una chica), con el cabello generalmente largo, con voz de "princesita" (y si, lo digo por ustedes, Shiro Fubuki y Aphrodite de Picis) y un montón de caracteres mas que me remitían a la imagen femenina, e inclusive ser "sazonados" con actitudes, acciones y situaciones totalmente femeninas o inclusive, **AFEMINADAS**.

También, como fan yaoi promedio, me gustaba ver al imponente "seme", un "machote", un "hombrezote" y varios etcéteras más que eran todo aquello que se espera del hombre masculino protector.(¿o machista?)

Pero también me di cuenta de que había algo mas: que cuando escribía yo fics Yaoi , e inclusive cuando los leía, me gustaba que el uke fuera "femenino/afeminado"; en conclusión, yo y varias personas mas de cada fanfiction cambiábamos la personalidad del personaje en cuestión, a tal grado que no parecía ser "ese chico" si no, una chica. Esa decir, que probablemente (y este comentario va a levantar mas de una queja) deseábamos nosotrs fans del yaoi, ver una pareja chico-chica y no, chico-chico.

Y si no me creen, miren en varios fandoms, y analicen quien cambio de personalidad a tal o cual personaje, quien lo hizo parecer chica e inclusive lo embarazo (el m-preg es algo de mi completo desagrado).

Y si todo lo que leyeron con anterioridad les perece (sobretodo a las fans yaoistas empedernidas) una muestra de que soy un machista, pues la verdad es que están TOTALMENTE ERRADAS. Sobretodo cuando exponga mi última razón.

Descubrí, que a muchas (lamento solo generalizar en el término femenino, pero es esto se da mayoritariamente en las chicas) fans del yaoi, les gusta glorificar al personaje masculino, es decir, lo exaltaban de forma exagerada, y si el personaje tiene novia-esposa-mujer-chica-compañera dentro del canon de la serie (ejemplos: Aki con Endo en Inazuma Eleven, Saori con Seiya en Saint Seiya, o Aki con Yusei de YGO 5D's) las fans denigraban al personaje haciéndola ver como una tonta, fácil, etc.

En ese momento dije "hasta aquí, con mi gusto tonto por el yaoi".

Por que a resumidas cuentas, el yaoi contine en un 70, 80% de las veces:

1.-el uke femenino/afeminado/casi una mujer

2.-por que se cambiaba la personalidad de los personajes

cierto modo se exaltaba al hombre y se denigraba a la mujer

Y aquí es donde viene lo sabroso: no estoy diciendo que en TODO EL FANDOM YAOI se hagan esos puntos, pero si en la mayoría; y es aquí cuando caigo en el desprecio de ese yaoi que se hace muy, muy tonto (por no decir una grosería)

Ahora, como dice el dicho "Hay de todo en la viña del Señor", también descubrí fics en donde la personalidad de los personajes se mantiene intacta, no se afeminaba a nadie ni se denigraba a los personajes. Esos fics, son los que son dignos de atención (por lo menos de mi parte).

Así pues, esos son mis puntos de vista sobre el yaoi.

¿Que si me gusta el yaoi? Si, pero el yaoi inteligente, el yaoi de calidad.

¿Mis series favoritas? Loveless, Yami no Matsuei (por que además de situaciones muy viables entre las parejas principales –exceptuando alguna que otra escena- nos presentan una historia, un argumento inteligente y entretenido –no como el de Sukisho-)

¿Que si me gusta el yuri? Al igual que con el yaoi, solo si es inteligente. Si no se denigra a la mujer, si no se le ve solo como un mero objeto sexual, si contiene una trama, si no se da eso de ponerle órganos sexuales masculinos a las chicas, si no se masculiniza a la Tachi (el "equivalente" de "seme" en el yaoi) y si las chicas son chicas nromales y no unas devora hombres ansiosas de sexo con lo que se pueda.

¿Mis animes yuri favoritos? Maria-Sama ga miteru (es elegante, no denigrante ni "pornografico")

Así pues, estos son mis puntos de vista sobre el yaoi.

La verdad es que soy de mente muy abierta. De hecho, soy bisexual y tengo conocidos de "los tres lados" (es decir, gays, lesbianas y al igual que un servidor, bisexual) y por experiencia les puedo decir que las verdaderas relaciones homosexuales no siempre (de hecho, solo en la minoría) consiste en el seme -activo-, el uke -pasivo-, o la afeminación del ultimo. Es una forma de clasificar a la gente, y recordemos no todo es blanco o negro.

Miren, pido una disculpa si alguien se sintió ofendid por mis comentarios. Créanme, que no escribi ninguna grosería y que todo lo trate de tocar con la mayor delicadeza y tacto posible. Sin intenciones de ofender a alguien. (No quisiera empezar una guerra tipo "La hermandad del Yaoi Zuster" cada vez que alguien les criticaba un fic –sinceramente no me importa si alguna de ellas lee esto-)

Ya de despedida, solo me queda decir que cuando leo un fic donde al uke se le viste de niña y se le hace parecer una niña (admitámoslo, que es verdad) digo: realmente, lo que la/el autor quiere hacer es poner a una mujer en el papel del uke. Reacciona, que ese "uke" es hombre. A los fans les gusta ver una relación chicoXchico, no chicoXpseudo-chica. (digo, a ls fans que SI les gusta el yaoi)

Ojala que al escribir el fic, no haya hecho que Shadow o Goenji cayeran en los clichés que mas detesto (y que ya estoy hasta la coronilla de repetir). Espero sus comentarios del fic.

P.D. (*) esto solo lo dije con la mera intención de molestar a mi hermana –la muy canija le gusta TODO lo que yo detesto del yaoi-

P.D. de la P.D.: Se dieron cuenta de que los comentarios finales son mas largos que el fic en si? (si a esta interrogante respondieron que si, pues entonces… si ponen atención a lo que leen :P)

P.D de la P.D. de la P.D.: Viva la Familia! Ah no! Eso no era, en realidad quería decir que seguiré escribiendo fics yaoi pero a ese estilo que dije.

P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D.: Ni piensen que leeré los fics M-Preg, o donde a los chicos ukes los travistan y los hagan ver como niñas o denigren a los personajes femeninos! A producto de gallina!

P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D.: come frutas y verduras…

P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D. de la P.D.: Ya mejor le paro, que esto dejo de volverse gracioso hace dos Postdatas…


End file.
